danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Makoto Naegi
Links I think that the usage of some links here is redundant, and in some others, lacking. For example, I can see that almost every time Maizono's name pops up, a link is provided to her page. I think that we'd only need one link for each separate character per page. There's just too much links about Maizono, and even extra ones for Kuwata. On the other hand, there were some other characters who were just introduced and mentioned, who didn't have any links. In other wikis, the first time a character is mentioned in a page, a link is added to the name. I was just wondering if this wiki follows this method. Thoughts, anyone? Freedom Wall (talk) 13:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Removing the "Stub" template Hi, I'm rather new to the wiki, but, I noticed that most of the characters have the "Stub" template. Do we really need them anymore? I personally think that most of the character pages are very thourough. However, they can be kept if needed. I thought I would just share my opinion. Thank you. NinjaClockworker (talk) 23:22, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Title Makoto title at the end of the game might actually be Ultimate Despair. Before anyone says anything, I just beat Danganronpa a few days ago and while replaying the last trial when I happened to notice that after Kyoko gives him the name of Ultimate Hope, if you check his profile under the Report Card section, his title has been changed to Ultimate Despair, rather then Hope. It could be some sort of weird translation error or something of course... But it also seems like something people would just pass up with out ever noticing and sounds like something that could be alluding to some sort of hint. Well I don't have an account so do whatever with this info. Just passing by and thought I'd share. 18:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) The comment at the bottom of the page on the "Ultimate Despair" title he gets being an error has no source and is unfounded. It should be changed to state that this is merely the case and the reason unknown. Nisa has stated in http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=89&t=14956 that this is true to the original translation, but there is no source to confirm this is intentional or not, it could for all we know be intentional. Year of Entry It says that Makoto enters Hope Peak's Academy in 2010, is there a source for this? FlashEmperor 19:51, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Naegi's Fate Do you guys think he's dead or is it a fake outMalcolm Neill (talk) 21:25, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm a little bit confused about that. Danganronpa Gaiden is set before the events of Fututre Arc in DR3, right? So how could Makoto die when he appears in the anime?! Quetzalcoatl07 (talk) 20:57, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :When posting a talk page, please make a new header instead of adding to one that's two years old. To the point, the Makoto that appears in DG is just a fake body, not the real Makoto. Monollama (talk) 21:17, March 10, 2018 (UTC) height Wht is Makoto's height listed as 5"7? At most he's 5"4, which is told to us by DRAE, anything other than that is just false. Don't use stills from the anime to conclude a new height, as they'd be wildly inaccurate for this sort of thing. His height should be changed to (163cm DRAE, DR3).Ayoholup (talk) 07:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) According to this, Makoto is still 160cm tall. Kodaka wasn't lying when he said Makoto didn't actually grow in height. Kimberly Ng 00:45, 4th October, 2016 (UTC +8) Romances When two characters show obvious romantic attraction to each other, wouldn't it make sense to put those relationships under Romances? In that case shouldn't Naegi's relationships with Maizono and Kirigiri go under that section? The same should go for characters like Munakata, Yukizome, and Sakakura as well. Singsweet23 File:FANART Singsweet23.png|25px (talk) 21:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, I guess that would work. Mr.Waddle Dee